


Lannister Pride

by Litheral, Niongi



Series: The House of Ficlets [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, House Baratheon, House Lannister, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litheral/pseuds/Litheral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niongi/pseuds/Niongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet more of a drabble with Cersei Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lannister Pride

Sometimes when it was very cool Cersei ate small cherries in the morning and other times figs stuffed with strawberries and bacon. She imagined all of her food in Lannister red.  
  
Lannister red, the color of strength and perseverance. The lion a powerful pride that worked together in fear of the old lion. But if she ate red every day she would be strong. She watched Joffery walk by her door for a second time that morning fussing with his green tunic and wondered if lions ever ate their young.  
  
She sucked the flesh off a tender seed of pomegranate and waved her delicate fingers at a servant to shut her doors. Today would be another long day under the reign of Joffery Baratheon the first of his name.


End file.
